nightmare_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Talents
Talents represent the spells and abilities of the beings of the Underworld. Talents are customized according to the rules below, with a few noteworthy restrictions: * Talents may never cost less than 1 resource. Control Effects * Mind control living being for one scene. Threshold to resist is Mediocre. Cost: 3 * Change the mind control into read mind. Cost: -1 * Control machine or inanimate object. Cost: 2 * Increases threshold to resist by one. Cost: 2.5 per point (rounded down) * Affects creature that is touched. Cost: 0 (default) * Increases range of control by 2 meters. Cost: 1 per 2 meters Damage Effects * Deals damage of one element/type. Cost: 0.5 per damage (rounded down, minimum cost of 1) * Gains a weapon that deals damage of element/type. Cost: 1.5 per damage (rounded down) * Adds one more element/type to the damage effect. Cost: 2 * Has a range of arm's reach. Cost: 0 (default) * Has a range beyond arm's reach. Cost: 1 per 2 meters * Has a zone of one. Cost: 0 (default) * Increases zone of damage. Cost: 2 per layer * Forcibly moves creature. The threshold to resist is Mediocre(-1). Cost: 2 * Increases threshold of forced move by one. Cost: 2 per point * Damage ability causes damage to the caster. Discount: 1 per damage Divination Effects * Detects one predetermined energy/type/race within 4 meters for one scene. Cost:1 * Increases range of divination. Cost: 1 per 4 meters Enhancement Effects * Increase a predetermined Core Attribute ''by one for the rest of the scene. Cost: 5 * Increase a predetermined ''Most Skill for the rest of the scene. Cost: 1 * Increase a predetermined Hard Skill for the rest of the scene. Cost: 2 * Increase a predetermined Supernatural Skill for the rest of the scene. Cost: 3 * Reduces a predetermined Core Attribute ''by one for the rest of the scene. Refund: 3 ''Manipulation Effects * Gain the ability to levitate objects for one scene. Cost: 3 * Weight limit of levitation of -3. Cost: 0 (default) * Increase weight limit of levitation. Cost: 1 per size point Shape-shifting Effects * Shape-shift self to a creature of the same size. Cost: 2 * Increase or decrease size of shape-shift. Cost: 1 per size point. * Form is unsafe in front of mortals. Discount: 3 Summoning Effects More information about summoning can be found on NPC Creation page. * Summons a Terrible(-3) creature for the scene. Cost: 1 * Summons a Poor(-2) creature for the scene. Cost: 2 * Summons a Mediocre(-1) creature for the scene. Cost: 4 * Summons a Fair(+0) creature for the scene. Cost: 6 * Summons a Good(+1) creature for the scene. Cost: 10 * Summons a Great(+2) creature for the scene. Cost: 18 * Summons a Superb(+3) creature for the scene. Cost: 30 Transmutation Effects * Tier 0: Mundane materials that are not very potent or valuable. Examples include dirt, stone, and wood. * Tier 1: Mundane materials with a higher degree of purity or potency. Examples include metal and carrion. * Tier 2: Mundane materials with a very high of purity and potency. Examples include minor precious metals, gems, and the flesh and blood of a living creature. * Tier 3: Magical materials of low potency. Examples include vitae, ectoplasm, diamonds, and major precious metals. * Tier 4: Magical materials of moderate potency. Examples include mana, tass, and souls. * Tier 5: Magical materials of high potency. Examples include Philosopher's Stone and Nightmare. Talent Effects * Transmute Tier 0 into Tier 1. Cost: 2 * Transmute Tier 1 into Tier 2. Cost: 4 * Transmute Tier 2 into Tier 3 Cost: 8 * Transmute Tier 3 into Tier 4. Cost: 16 * Transmute Tier 4 into Tier 5. Cost: 32 Talent Discounts Material Components * Specific material component of Tier 0. Discount: 1 * Specific material component of Tier 1. Discount: 2 * Specific material component of Tier 2. Discount: 3 * Specific material component of Tier 3. Discount: 5 * Specific material component of Tier 4. Discount: 7 * Specific material component of Tier 5. Discount: 10 Rituals Rituals allow characters to use their talents over a prolonged period of time, granting them a discount to the final cost in resource. For rituals of the default length (one scene), the character must actively focus on the ritual or risk failing. For rituals longer than this, the character must focus on the ritual for at least two hours of uninterrupted work. If the ritual does not receive the attention it needs every day, it automatically fails and may backfire. The entire resource cost is payed at the beginning of the ritual. * Ritual lasts one scene. Discount: 10% * Ritual lasts half a day. Discount: 20% * Ritual lasts one day. Discount: 30% * Ritual lasts one week. Discount: 40% * Ritual lasts one month. Discount: 50%